Infusion
This is the eighth episode of Diamond Man's Untitled Series. Enjoy! Episode Sarth is in the basement, surrounded by a lot of tech gear. He is sitting there thinking. Owen comes down. Owen: Hey Dad! What's up? Sarth: Owen! Didn't see you there. Sarth sighs. Sarth: The Omnitrix has been- Sarth suddenly changes into Rifter. Rifter: -acting up. I keep changing at- Rifter changes to Lighthead. Lighthead: -random times. And I can't figure out how to- Lighthead changes to Talloid. He crushes a ceiling light and some equipment. Talloid: -stop it. Owen: You want me to take a look at it? I am good with machines. Talloid: Be my- Talloid changes to MeteorMash. MeteorMash: -guest. Owen: Ok, let's have a look see. Sarth changes back. Owen is looking at the Omnitrix, on Sarth's chest. Owen: Looks like I need to- Owen swipes on the left side and the Omnitrix opens up. Owen: Now I need to check the core. Owen pokes around. Owen: Here's the problem. The core is lopsided. I just need to... Owen shifts it, but is suddenly blasted with a wave of energy. He falls against a wall. The Omnitrix closes up. Sarth sits up, and shifts through the dial. He turns into Talloid. Talloid: Yes! Thank you Owen you're a life sa- Owen stands up and glows green. He suddenly changes into a Petrosapien. Talloid: Woah. What happened? Owen: I'm like a Diamond Man or something. Talloid: Diamond Man? That is a stupid name. Owen: Yeah. Anyway, what is this Dad? Talloid: I don't know. Which is weird because I've had hundreds of different aliens. Owen: Well, what does this one do? Owen shoots small crystals. Owen: Oooh I like this one. I wonder what else I can- Owen glows green again and becomes a Galvan. Owen: Of course I change. Talloid changes back to Sarth. Sarth: What is this one? Owen: Well, this is a Galvan, a smart amphibious alien. This species can- Owen stops. Owen: Wow I'm smarter than I know. Sarth: Since you're smart now, can't you fix this? Owen: Of course. I'd obviously start with- Owen changes into a Polymorph. He falls on the ground, but is picked up by the gravity projector. Owen: Wow. Owen flies around the room. Owen: This alien is so stupid but I love it. Sarth: Ok, I've got an idea. I'm going to go get your mother. Owen: Ok. Sarth: Please don't turn into anything destructive while I'm gone. Ok? Owen: No promises. Owen flies around the room more. Sarth runs upstairs. Sarth: Uh, honey? Amy: Yes? Sarth: We have a......situation? Amy: Did Owen do something? Sarth: You.....could say that...... Amy: Well let's go see. Sarth: Ok, just prepare yourself for what you see. They walk down the stairs. There is a flash of green. Sarth: Don't be something bad, don't be something bad..... Owen has turned into a Gelochelone Aerio. Sarth: This is acceptable. Amy: Sarth! What did you do?! Sarth: I got Owen to fix my Omnitrix, but I think the side affect may have him turning into things at random. Owen: Hey Dad look! Owen blows things around by spinning his body. Amy: Owen stop! Owen: I DONT KNOW HOW! Owen keeps spinning, then he falls to the ground exhausted. Amy: Do you have this one? Sarth: No. All the ones he's turned into so far I've never seen. Amy: I don't know what to do. I'll go get your sister. She did have the Omnitrix at one point right? Sarth: Yes she- Grena and Anna teleport in. Grena: You called? Owen: Aunt Grena! Can you help me? Grena: No problem Owen. He shoots a wave of magic at Owen. It lingers for a moment, but disappears. Anna: What happened? Grena: I-I-I don't know. My powers have never failed before. Owen(thought): It's because this species is impervious to mana, but I'll just not tell them that. Sarth: How about this. We should go outside, and figure this out there. Owen: Sounds good to me. Little help getting up? They carry Owen outside. They set him down. Anna: Ok Owen, just try to stay calm. Owen: Ok, I'll- Owen turns into a Arburian Pelarota. Owen doesn't notice the transformation. Owen:-not panic. I'll just lay down, and not do anything. Owen curls up into a ball and rolls away. Sarth changes into Lighthead, and chases after him. He gets in front of Owen and holds out his arms to stop him, but Owen quickly runs over him. Lighthead: Owwwwowowow. Owen keeps rolling, with cars swerving to avoid him. Grena and Anna constrict him with ropes, but he breaks them. Lighthead then turns into Talloid, and blocks his path with a curved metal wall. Owen rolls onto the wall and flies off of it like a ramp. Amy: Oh no! Amy throws a small device that turns into a landing pad. Owen bounces off of it and rolls away again. Talloid changes into Rifter. He teleports over to Owen. He uses his four arms to try to stop him. Owen is about to roll over Rifter, but he changes into a Tetramand. Owen: Oooh, now we both have Four Arms! I wonder if that's a good name for this one....... Rifter: Ok, Owen, let's get you back to the house. Owen: Ok. He throws Rifter into the air. Rifter lands in the backyard. Owen follows. Rifter: You could've killed me! Owen: I'm more surprised that I ACTUALLY made it to the house. Rifter changes to Scatter. He crawls on Owen. He injects his needles into Owen. Owen: OW! Scatter: I'm just checking your DNA. Scatter takes his needles out and jumps off of Owen. Scatter: Ok, Owen's DNA had a violent reaction to the Omnitrix core for some reason. His powers must have something to do with it. Amy: Well how can you fix it? Scatter's needles become filled with a green liquid. Scatter: The Omnitrix is a machine, so Owen's changing aliens is sort of like a virus. If it's a mere virus, I can fix it. He climbs onto Owen's back. He injects him with the liquid, right as he's making another transformation. Scatter falls off as Owen becomes a Appoplexian. Owen: LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING SCATTER!!! YOU INJECTING ME, THAT WAS NOT COOL MAN!! Scatter: Ok, slight miscalculation on my part. Not to worry, he should be back after this form is done with. Amy: And how long could that take? Scatter: Ehhhhhh......2 hours at most? Owen: TWO HOURS?! OWEN DOES NOT HAVE THE TIME TO WAIT TWO HOURS!! Owen steps on Scatter. Scatter's legs are broken off. Sarth changes back, damaged. Grena: Ok, you need a timeout! Grena puts a magic sphere over Owen's head. He merely punches it and it breaks. Owen: OWEN DOES NOT TAKE TIME OUTS!!! Owen jumps on Grena and punches her into the ground. Anna shoots a magic blast at Owen, but he grabs it and throws it back. Amy puts an electric device on Owen. He throws Amy into the fence, and smashes the device. Grena: Sarth, we could use an alien right about now! Sarth: It's timed out! Grena and Anna then constrict Owen. He struggles to get out, but can't. Grena: Owen, calm down. Amy: Yeah. Owen: YOU THINK THESE CHAINS CAN HOLD OWEN?! YOU'RE VERY- He changes back, not by glowing green, just by shrinking back into his human form. Owen: -MISTAKEN! Oh, I'm back. Sarth: Not so fast, we need to check your DNA. They take him down to the basement. Sarth turns into Scatter, and extracts blood from Owen. He empties it out onto a slide, which then is inserted into a machine. Scatter: Looking good, looking good...... Scatter and Amy are panic-struck. Owen: What? Amy: Uhhhhh.....well..... Scatter: The injection and the transformation at the same time may have caused slight alterations to your DNA. You're now 70% Human, and 30% Appoplexian. The thing you turned into last. Owen stands up. Owen: So, I can still transform into that thing? Owen tenses up and turns into the Appoplexian form. Owen: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING SARTH BARUM!! THIS IS AWESOME!!!! Amy: Well, looks like I have to accept this. *sigh* Episode Ends. Aliens Used *Rifter (x2) *Lighthead (x2) *Talloid (x3) *Scatter *MeteorMash Trivia * Owen was originally going to work on the Omnitrix to unlock the Master Control. * Owen debuts new aliens in this episode, even by not turning into them. * Scatter can extract blood, dispense virus cures, and test DNA samples. * This episode reveals that the actual Omnitrix is on Sarth's chest, and he's apparently had 'hundreds' of different aliens. Category:Episodes